


【445】西柚（ABO奶学家男妈妈）Pomelo

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Half AU, M/M, Pomelo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: 打赌输了所以不得不写。ABO+男妈妈+奶学家。只有这一次。Seb有个孩子。但是这个孩子有点像石头缝里蹦出来的。Sebastian loves Pomelo. There was someone who loved him, who peeled the pomelo for him.There was.
Relationships: Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人见人爱Emil, 人间渣男Lewis.

暖白的灯光有些昏暗，破旧的电扇转起来吱呀吱呀，电视机准时播放起晚间脱口秀，赞助商的名字一个接一个连珠带炮地从主持人嘴里蹦出来。信号不太好，前一个名字刚说个开头没了声音，屏幕闪着黑白线。

Sebastian拍了拍机顶盒，主持人终于不再磕巴。他望了眼门口的柏油马路，空无一人。拉下卷帘闸门，锁好十字锁，关掉了电视。

七月的夜晚实在炎热，二楼走廊的窗几乎全部打开，玻璃上贴着几幅画，蜡笔的画了湖泊里的鸭子，水彩的是三口之家，两个大人领着一个孩子，头发都是夸张的卷毛。今天是周末，店里没什么客人，不过这样的天气光是坐着一动不动也要出一身汗。他拿了条毛巾打算洗个澡，却瞥到门上日历红色的9.14。

Sebastian的额头靠在瓷砖上，热水冲刷着粘腻的汗液，明天学校开学，两周以后就要交学费，可他只凑够了一半多。

最近修理店的生意不太好，镇上新开了家规模很大的4S店，大多数人还是更喜欢欧洲连锁品牌而非他这个偏僻又没什么门面的小修理店。  
这里看着是两层，实际上一楼是店铺，二楼是他和Pomelo住的地方。而且他不太会装饰，远远走过就像三无商家。好在他修东西快，质量还好，所以有一批稳定的客人。可他和儿子都是德国护照，交起学费贵得很，修理店的生意只能勉勉强强填补上，Sebastian不得不抽空去镇上接一些零活打工。不过他已经很满足了。

要知道六年前，他一个人抱着两个月的Pomelo，背着简单的旅行包，来到了这个崭新又陌生的小镇。

最开始他没有工作，要养活一大一小两个人简直是灾难。Pomelo太小离不开他，没人愿意招一个带着孩子的单身Omega。好在他的第一个房东Bernie爷爷很善良，说老头子一个人住太寂寞，有个孩子有些乐趣，愿意帮他带孩子。Sebastian这才有机会出去兼职赚钱。

他最先找了个酒店前台的工作，这是个旅游小镇，遍地都是酒店，工资不高，但是好在离他租的房子近，中午午休他就跑回家给Bernie爷爷做饭，尽管Bernie一直表示自己身体好得很，做个饭不成问题，不过都被Sebastian以反正都要回来喂Pomelo而婉拒了。这样规律的日子持续了一个月，有一天Pomelo睡着就再也没醒过来，Sebastian接到电话的时候大脑一片空白，再有意识就是医生拿着化验单问他一天喂几次。

他焦急地透过玻璃看着不远处婴儿床上闭着眼睛的Pomelo，小小的一团，手臂上却连着好几根管子，自责又后悔。“早上…早上上班前，中午午休，还有晚上下班，半夜要是哭也会喂。”

“孩子才三个月，两三个小时就要喂一次，还好发现得早，不然后果不堪设想。你忙，那你的Alpha干什么去了？不带孩子，还要Omega出去工作，要他有什么用？”医生有些气愤，从这孩子送来抢救到现在，就来了个Omega，问什么都说不清楚，交代病情没几句眼眶就红了。不过可以理解，Omega这段时间都比较脆弱，这就需要Alpha承担责任，可这已经三个小时了，别说Alpha了，连个信息素的味道都没有。

Sebastian听到Alpha，视线从病床上收回来，缓缓眨了眨眼，“他…在忙一个秘密项目。”

医生哼笑了声，这种说法也就骗骗孩子，一个单身Omega确实不容易，估计也是没办法才不得不上班，“这是我的名片，有问题来找我。”

Sebastian接过名片，看了医生一眼试图记住对方的样子，比他高上一个头，自己不得不仰着脑袋才能对视。微长的头发挡了一部分眼睛，随着在病历本上写字，碎发一晃一晃的。

“买个吸奶器，这个牌子好用。前一天晚上吸好放冰箱存着。自己的孩子自己长点心。”

于是出院当天Sebastian就拿着医生写好的便签跑到药房买吸奶器。药剂师看他一个单身Omega，说如果没被标记，可能发情期不规律，记得请个月嫂，又问他要不要买两支抑制剂。Sebastian犹豫了一会儿，家里确实没有抑制剂了，可他刚交完住院费，卡里应该没多少钱，看着抑制剂的价签，最终还是摇了摇头。

这是Sebastian第一次当爸爸，身在异国他乡，镇上只有Bernie爷爷一个人算是朋友，可Bernie爷爷无法给他任何哺乳期的建议，不然他也不会傻傻地以为孩子只要一天喂三次就够了。吸奶器的说明书上写了若干注意事项，Sebastian仔细读了说明书，撩起T恤下摆咬在嘴里，将吸口对准了胸部，深吸一口气按压手柄，一阵酥酥麻麻的感觉蔓延整个胸口，他闷哼了一声，乳白色的液体进入玻璃瓶。这样重复了几下，Sebastian的大腿根越来越软，身上出了一层薄汗，他想起药剂师劝他买抑制剂以及说明书上加粗的Omega未被标记慎用。他本来身体就比一般人敏感，未被标记激素水平又不正常，现在有些喘不上气，估计是发情期要提前。这些还好，他熬一熬总能熬过去，可万一以后每次用吸奶器都会这样，他还怎么上班？如果不上班，他养活不了自己和Pomelo，那就只能回欧洲，可一旦回去，他就冒着被发现的风险，那这一年的努力都白费了。

他担心的事情并没有发生，第一周汹涌的发情期过后基本耐受了，还没高兴几天，新的问题又出现，那天半夜，Pomelo又哭又闹，Sebastian迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来，他刚结束一天一夜的轮班，此时困得眼睛都睁不开，凭着感觉解开睡衣扣子，将Pomelo抱在胸口，男孩一口含上去，可算不再哭闹。Sebastian就这样半躺在床上，再次进入梦乡，结果没过一会儿，Pomelo忽然哭得更大声。他这才发现Pomelo含了半天什么也没吃到，又试着用吸奶器往外吸，然而除了一阵尖锐的刺痛没有任何效果。Pomelo的哭声越来越大，Sebastian越来越焦急，后来索性直接上手，用力地挤压胸口的软肉，可除了疼痛依旧毫无作用。

大概是Pomelo哭得太大声，隔壁邻居冲过来咣咣砸门，Sebastian慌慌张张套好衣服开门道歉。邻居第二天也要上班，骂了两句见Sebastian态度好就回屋了。回到卧室，Pomelo哭着哭着睡着了，有些透光的窗帘将屋里照亮，关掉顶灯掀起窗帘，天空渐白，路灯还亮着，柏油马路上一个人也没有，Sebastian开了个窗缝，刚好够自己趴在阳台上，凌晨的风有些凉，他想起自己上次看日出，有个人陪着他，他们坐在海德公园的草地上，那时他特别喜欢吃西柚，酸酸甜甜的，有时候一天能吃两个。但是又很懒，不想剥，总有另一个人剥好了送到他嘴边。

那时他问他，甜吗？

其实挺酸的，但他还是说了甜。

Pomelo两岁以后Sebastian终于解脱了一点，抓紧时间兼职，一天打两份工攒钱，他有个计划，在Pomelo上幼儿园之前租一个独栋的房子，镇上虽然上学贵，但是租房子很便宜，如果一切顺利，明年他就能带Pomelo搬出去。这期间Britta来找过他一次，问他什么时候回去，他避开了话题。于是Britta去商场买了很多衣服和玩具，帮他照顾了几天孩子。

Pomelo很喜欢Britta，但是发不出Bri的音，于是咿咿呀呀地喊着Rita，Britta也不介意，每次听着都要开心上半天。

那天Sebastian休假，想着这些天也没好好感谢Britta，于是早起买了菜，在厨房忙活了一上午，Britta下楼就看见一大桌子的菜热气腾腾地摆在桌面上。

“这些都是你做的？”

Sebastian点了点头，递给她叉子和刀。

“我不知道你的厨艺突飞猛进了这么多。”Britta叉起一块西兰花。要知道之前Sebastian虽然会做饭，但是水平也就一般般，甚至可以说中等偏下。

“一个人过着过着，就什么都会了。”

餐桌上的气氛忽然变得沉重，Britta咬着叉子顿了顿转移话题，“你给孩子起名也太不用心了，还Pomelo，怎么不叫Banana Vettel，Apple Vettel？”

Sebastian闷笑了声，抬眼看着Britta，“谁说叫Pomelo Vettel了？Pomelo是nickname。”

"感谢上帝，你在起名这件事上没有随意，我担心了好几天孩子上学被人嘲笑叫“大西柚”可怎么办？"Britta松了口气，强调了“Big Pomelo”的“Big”。

Sebastian被Britta夸张的语气逗笑了，“Emil Vettel.”

“这还差不多。”Britta点了点头，“不过为什么nickname叫Pomelo？”德国小男孩一般都叫Bärchen，teddy bear，少有家长用水果当名字。

Sebastian的思绪回到某个寂静的夜晚，他和他刚刚做完，身体里还带着彼此的温度，释放过后的快感让他大口呼吸着空气。他嚷嚷着饿了，推着另一个人去做饭，他的Alpha无奈地捏了捏他的脸，起身下床。Sebastian简单冲了个澡，Omega黏人的本性致使他随便套了件浴袍就跑下了楼。他的Alpha做了个简单的三明治，可他又不饿了，说想吃pomelo，Alpha似乎有点生气，眯起眼睛盯着他看了半天，Sebastian心虚地眨了眨眼，最后如愿以偿地吃到了剥好的葡萄柚。

“你怎么那么喜欢吃pomelo？”

男人支着下巴，有些犯愁地看着Sebastian一口一口地吃着柚子。要知道他剥好一瓣柚子要花上三分钟，而Sebastian吃起来只要5秒。

“不愿意？”Sebastian大口地吃着，很快一瓣就没了。

“给我生个女儿。”男人又剥好一瓣塞进Sebastian嘴里。“就叫Pomelo。”

Omega的脸颊迅速涨红，瞥了对面的人一眼，把果肉推开，“一个西柚就想换女儿，你想的真美。”

“也是。”Alpha若有所思地点了点头，把西柚塞进了自己嘴里。Sebastian看着到嘴边的柚子没了，有些怅然若失。

“唉……”男人痛心疾首地长叹一口气，“本来我买了这么多”说着从餐桌下面拎出一大袋子的葡萄柚，“现在看来只能自己剥给自己吃了。”说着，又把一大块柚子塞进嘴里。

Sebastian眼巴巴地看着白色的果肉进了别人嘴里，不满地嘟起了嘴，偷偷咽起口水。

Alpha看着Sebastian委屈的样子差点笑出声，“给你个机会。”说着又打开了个新的西柚，“喜欢我还是喜欢pomelo？”

“都喜欢。”Sebastian哪个也不想放弃。

男人摇了摇头，眼见着又要自己吃，Sebastian赶忙改口，“喜欢你喜欢你喜欢你！”

Alpha大笑起来，这才重新喂起Sebastian，在嘴角落了个吻。

“想什么呢？”Britta示意Sebastian把盐递过去。“不过要是也叫Barchёn就太大众化了。”  
“Pomelo挺好。好记，还可爱。”

“嗯。”

Sebastian有些饱了，放下餐具小口抿着白开水。

“我喜欢Pomelo。”

Pomelo三岁半的时候Sebastian实现了自己的愿望，租了一个独栋的房子。说来也巧，偏偏Bernie爷爷也搬家，于是成了邻居。这就是现在修理店的前身。幼儿园离家里有些远，Sebastian要骑半个小时自行车才能到学校。

Bernie也劝过他，说镇上好几个幼儿园，怎么就非要上最好的，选个一般的，学费没那么贵，他也能轻松一点。可Sebastian固执地要给儿子最好的，大不了自己多打几份工。

很快到了Pomelo的四岁生日，这天他请了假提前去接儿子。Pomelo肉嘟嘟的，脸颊就像他的名字一样圆鼓鼓。看见Daddy在校门口的瞬间，倒腾着两条小短腿就扑了过去，中间左脚还把右脚拌了一下。

“Daddy！！！！！！！！！”

Sebastian蹲下来一把抱起Pomelo，在肉肉的脸颊上亲了一口，Pomelo搂紧了Sebastian的脖子，蹭来蹭去。

“Daddy我想你。”

“我也想你。”Sebastian抱着儿子往上颠了颠。“我们去买蛋糕好不好？”

“好！！！”Pomelo喊的声音格外大，扑腾扑腾腿示意Sebastian放自己下来，“Daddy我自己能走。”

Sebastian犹豫了一会儿，看着周围的孩子都被家长抱着，还是没放下来。“今天你生日，让Daddy多抱一会儿。”

“那………好吧！”Pomelo笑起来，棕色的眼睛眨了眨，小脑袋又钻进了Sebastian的怀里。

Sebastian很少逛商场，一是没什么东西要买，二是他要给儿子攒学费，能少花钱尽量少花。不过今天是生日，他可以不过，儿子必须要过。

他经过一家很大的蛋糕店，橱窗大概有十米长，Pomelo拍着他的肩膀要下来，Sebastian蹲下还没站稳，小孩子就跳了下来溜进蛋糕店。他只好在后面喊着慢点儿。

Pomelo垫着脚还不够橱窗的一半高，他使出吃奶的力气跳了起来，还是只能看到蛋糕底座。没办法，只好趴在玻璃上，近距离盯着看，忽然自己双脚离地，被举了起来。

Sebastian进门就看见一个漂亮的年轻人抱着Pomelo在橱窗前转来转去。

“哥哥，我们回第三个蛋糕那里呗。”Pomelo拽了拽年轻人的领子。

“是那个金色的有车的那个吗？”年轻人说着不流利的英语。

“Daddy！”Pomelo扭过头看见了Sebastian，晃着胳膊示意Daddy过来。

“Daddy我要这个！！！”

Sebastian穿过人群挤了进去，顺着Pomelo手指的方向看去，那是一个镶着鎏金奶油边的双层蛋糕，上层插着星星和棒棒糖，大大的Happy Birthday横幅固定在下层，棉花糖和巧克力洒满了表面，最中间摆了个汽车模型。

“这个……多少钱？”他之前没买过蛋糕，前三年Pomelo太小，Bernie爷爷做一个就过了。碰上自己生日不是在加班就是累得睡着了，根本没心思过。这个蛋糕看着就很漂亮，他不确定自己带的钱够不够。

“大概两千左右。”

“一个蛋糕这么贵？”Sebastian皱起了眉，Pomelo一年学费才一万。

“这不是蛋糕贵，是那个汽车模型贵。”年轻人赶忙解释，“我们店蛋糕不会超过三百。”

Sebastian仔细打量起那个汽车模型，是一个黑色的吉普车，看着很精致，直到看见车前明晃晃的银色车标，怔住了。

“这款是Almost Real的正品，今年新发售的梅赛德斯-AMG，模型本身就一千六七百。”年轻人看着Sebastian咬着嘴不说话，担心自己冒犯到了顾客。

“这个一般没人买的，不划算。我给您推荐其他性价比更高的吧。孩子喜欢蝙蝠侠或者足球吗？”

Sebastian看着车标有些出神，他以为他们断得一干二净，却忘了Pomelo是他们永远断不开的联系。就算他不知道Pomelo的存在，就算自己带着Pomelo跑到这个遥远的小镇上隐姓埋名，可随着孩子一天天长大，总会提醒他另一个人的存在，提醒他那段失败的感情，提醒他自己是一个可笑的，没人要的Omega。

“Daddy，我不喜欢棉花糖，我们换那个全是巧克力的好不好？”Pomelo不知道什么时候跑到了Sebastian面前，揪着Daddy的裤腿。

Sebastian蹲下来看着自己儿子的眼睛，男孩的眼睛很大，睫毛浓密卷翘，无辜地看着他，仿佛真的不喜欢棉花糖。

他何尝不知道Pomelo看中的是蛋糕上的玩具模型，他的男孩才这么小，就学会了看别人的脸色。他不知道该庆幸儿子成熟省心，还是该自责自己没有能力给他衣食无忧的生活。

这是他第一次，第一次觉得，或许自己把Pomelo带走是个错误。

至少另一个父亲不会在儿子生日时连买一个孩子喜欢的蛋糕都做不到。

最后他们买了一个画着足球的提拉米苏蛋糕。

许愿的时候叫来了那个医生和Bernie爷爷，这是Sebastian在这个镇上仅有的朋友。

医生也是看Sebastian拿着德国护照看病太贵，索性充当了免费的家庭医生，这几年Pomelo感冒发烧大病小病都是他管。尽管Sebastian一再坚持要给钱但是都被拒绝，他不差钱，又何必为难一个单身Omega。

生日party很简单，Sebastian亲自下厨，几个人简单吃了饭，Pomelo的心思全在蛋糕上，吃了几根意大利面就说自己饱了，跑着去拆礼物。

“Bernie爷爷！！！你怎么给我backgammon啊！”Pomelo发出一声沮丧的哀嚎，他最不喜欢下棋了。

“缺什么买什么。你Daddy玩起backgammon厉害得很，但是他最近很忙。”  
“臭小子赶紧学会，来陪我下。”Bernie爷爷喝了口啤酒。

Pomelo像个小大人，一边摇头一边长叹一口气。

“Awww！！！阿斯顿马丁的乐高！！！”语调一转，男孩尖叫起来，“Lance哥哥你太好了！！！”说着，从沙发边跑了过来抱住Lance的腰，险些把正在吃饭的年轻人勒死。

“你喜欢就好。”Lance摸了摸男孩的脑袋，揉乱Pomelo的褐色头发。

Sebastian瞥了眼地毯上的包装盒，想起早先昂贵的汽车模型，刚想说些什么，就被Lance打断，“这是我给Pomelo买的。”

“不是给你。所以不要有心理负担。”转过头对着远处的Pomelo笑了笑，“会拼吗？”

“当然会！”男孩激动地叫着。

吹完蜡烛吃完蛋糕已经九点多了，Lance第二天还要上班，所以提前离开，Bernie爷爷陪Pomelo玩了一会儿也回了隔壁。Sebastian一个人在楼下刷了碗，收拾干净餐厅，轻手轻脚上了楼。他本想直接睡觉，经过右手边第二扇门顿了顿，犹豫片刻轻轻推开房门。

他的Pomelo已经睡着了。

Sebastian悄悄走进房间，尽量不发出一点声音，慢慢在床前蹲下。Pomelo的脸颊鼓鼓的，看着想捏一把，此时似乎梦到了什么好吃的，咂巴着嘴。Sebastian轻轻在儿子的额头上落下一个吻，起身离开。

“Papa......”

Pomelo迷迷糊糊地咕哝了一句，他定在原地，Daddy是自己，那Papa……

“Papa你在哪里……”

他的心脏一阵抽痛，回过头，男孩翻了个身继续睡。

Sebastian疲惫地闭上眼睛。

Pomelo五岁时Sebastian把一楼改成了修理店，独栋的房子两个人住有些浪费，而且他也攒下了一些钱，索性改造一番，有个稳定的工作。他调查过，镇上还没有像样的修理店，但是作为旅游小镇，又经常有自驾游的客人车坏了，没办法自己修，于是他开了这家，“Pomelo Repair Shop”

开店之后的生意格外红火，一度还有人排着队等。Sebastian白天把儿子送去幼儿园，回来开门一直忙到晚上八九点钟，有时候连饭都吃不上。好在Lance和Bernie爷爷有时间帮他接Pomelo。男孩十分懂事，回家就上楼写作业，写完如果Sebastian还在忙，自己就搬个小板凳坐在Daddy旁边帮忙递扳手。时间一长大家都记住了这个可爱的孩子，老顾客上门还带些好吃的塞给Pomelo。

日子就这么一天天过着，一对跑长途运输的夫妇下周就要去亚洲航线了，临走之前为了纪念这几年和Sebastian的交情，带了土耳其家乡的水果，说没什么能送的，这是自己园子里种的，感谢这两年Sebastian帮忙修车加油，之前暴雨收留他们过夜。

Pomelo有些舍不得他们，之前他总和那家的父子一起踢足球，因此全程闷闷不乐。

“我们明天去买个新足球吧。”Sebastian想哄儿子开心，拎着塑料袋把苹果放进冰箱。

“然后呢？”Pomelo踩着掉了皮的足球，靠在墙边。

“然后就踢新的足球。”地上堆了六七袋水果，冰箱可能放不下。

“谁陪我踢？”男孩把球踩起来，左右颠球。

“你那么忙，我自己玩？”

Sebastian打开冰箱门的手顿住了，抿了抿唇，他该猜到的，学校也有同学，总有人陪着Pomelo踢球，但是儿子宁愿课后训练请假也要赶回家和那对父子踢球，怎么可能只是想有人能陪他玩？不过是人家父子两个人无时无刻不待在一起。

而自己，自己非但没有给Pomelo一个完整的家，连陪着他玩也没做到。

“这周末你想不想…”

“周末朋友找我出去玩。”Pomelo抱着球，站在客厅中央，看着Sebastian的背影。

“那下周末…”

“下周末学校有音乐剧表演，我被选上了。”

Sebastian听着男孩平静的语调心里越来越不是滋味，把葡萄和草莓用保鲜膜包好，放进了冰箱中层。他不太敢回头面对儿子，沾着水的双手在围裙上随便抹了抹，想逃开。

“Daddy.”

他被叫住，停下脚步。

“你忘了这个。”

他回过头，Pomelo指着门口被落下的塑料袋。

里面是一个西柚。

接下来的几天Pomelo没怎么和他说话，Sebastian私底下问过Lance和Bernie，怎么才能哄好六岁的孩子，Bernie养过儿子，养过孙子，甚至还养过重孙子，给出的建议是心太浮躁，多来和他下backgammon，小学一年级就要在棋盘上经历生活的毒打，沉淀身心。

Sebastian想了想，觉得Bernie的儿子孙子还有重孙子都是backgammon高手不是没有原因的。

Lance虽然没有儿子但是给出了年轻人的建议，小孩子无非想要引起大人注意，抽时间多陪陪就好了。

于是这周五，Sebastian去农贸市场买了新鲜的蔬菜，算着儿子放学回家的时间，早早忙活起来。按理说这个年龄段的小男孩都喜欢吃肉，那对长途运输夫妇家的儿子就是，一顿饭能吃两个牛排。Sebastian自己这么大的时候，一盘猪排土豆，自己就挑着猪排吃，把土豆留给弟弟。可Pomelo格外喜欢吃菜。去德国餐馆吃饭，自己特地点了大份的烤香肠，结果男孩就挑着装饰的生菜吃，然后吃了两口水果。

说到水果，Sebastian回过头看了眼摆在餐桌上的西柚。放了三天，他们谁也没动。

Pomelo从小就不吃西柚。说自己如果吃了，就变成了“Pomelo eats pomelo.” 他不可以吃自己的同类。

而他…

他也六年没有吃过了。

以前总有人帮他剥。

现在那个人不在了。

他固执地坚持着没人剥就不吃的习惯。

好像这样一切就和原来一样。

老旧的电视机重播午间新闻，Sebastian回过神，围好围裙，熟练地在后腰打了个蝴蝶结。

一下午飞快地过去，Sebastian做好饭盖上锅盖保温，算着时间又上楼把衣服洗了。洗衣机前两天坏了，他最近又忙，还没来得及修。 不过Pomelo每天都有足球训练，所以球衣要一天一洗。洗衣液还剩个底，Sebastian闻了一下，索性全部倒了进去。他特别喜欢这个味道，每次用都要闻一闻。最主要好闻还便宜，两升才三十。每个月第一个周二save on food打折他都要买上一桶。

水有些凉，没多久Sebastian的手指就没了知觉，他最近太忙，昨晚关店已经十一点，洗完澡忘记关窗早上醒来有些感冒。算起来这个月的发情期快来了，他还没买抑制剂，Pomelo的学费才凑了一点。

一阵尖锐的座机铃大声响起，Sebastian扔下手里的衣服，手在围裙上快速抹干水珠，跑下楼接电话。

“你好，这里是Pomelo Repair Shop。”

“是Emil父亲吗？”电话里是一个陌生女人的声音。

“对。你是？”

“我是Emil的班主任，方便来趟学校吗？”

Sebastian这一路上忧心忡忡，Pomelo很少和班里同学发生矛盾，除了在球场上几乎从不打架。说到球场，Sebastian曾亲眼目睹过一次自己儿子被恶意犯规膝盖摔破了，裁判没看见，说他假摔，对面球员还洋洋得意地骂人。自己差点叫停比赛看看宝贝儿子怎么样，然而Pomelo一声不吭，默默爬起来继续踢，下半场进了三个球，每进一个就要给坐在观众席上的Daddy比个心。

Sebastian像个疯子一样在观众席上大声叫着，拉着前后左右的家长无比骄傲地一遍一遍说“这是我儿子！”其他家长目光异样地看着他，比赛结束Sebastian周围几乎没人坐着了。

终场哨响起，原本已经拎着水瓶跑过来的Pomelo忽然停了脚步，转过身额头顶着之前恶意犯规的球员喊了句什么，对面球员不服气，推了Pomelo一把，男孩把水瓶往地上一摔，整个球队跑了过来围住对面球员，然而对方不服输，纷纷也跑过来，结果就是比完赛，二十二个孩子谁也不走，打成一团。

观众席上的家长都吓坏了，慌忙跑下去想拉走自己孩子，Sebastian也是其中一员，人太多，他只能看号码认人，跑了半圈终于找到5号球员，只见自家儿子把对面的孩子骑在身下，薅着领子，大声问，“道不道歉！” 

那个小男孩已经大声哭了起来，鼻涕和眼泪混在一起，一边哭一边喊着，“对不起！”

Sebastian赶忙把自己儿子拉走，生怕把人家打坏了被拉去医院赔钱。

“比赛都赢了为什么还要打架？”回家的路上他给Pomelo买了瓶橙汁，他从来不会无缘无故说孩子，就算做错了，也要问清理由。

男孩攥着他的手，咬着吸管，停了脚步。“因为他说我Daddy是婊子。”

Sebastian赶忙打了下儿子的屁股，“谁教你说那个词的。”

“Daddy你真傻，他骂你是婊子，你还有心思管教我。”Pomelo没动，反正他穿了秋裤，Daddy打得不疼。

“还说！”Sebastian又想打儿子屁股，却被灵活地躲过。

“刚才那一下是我不该打人。这两下我没做错，不许打我。”说着，Pomelo吸了一大口橙汁。

“说脏话也不行。”Sebastian追着Pomelo还要打。然而小孩子精力旺盛，刚踢完一场球赛还有力气折腾，躲来躲去，把自己亲爹当对面后卫，连过好几下。

Sebastian又好气又好笑，索性不理踩，转身就走。想着这小子肯定自己跟上来。谁成想没走两步身后传来一声惨叫，他以为宝贝儿子出了什么事，回头只见男孩躺在地上，闭着眼睛，一动不动。他吓坏了，想起三个月时接到的那通电话，自己再看见孩子就是在重症监护室，小小的身体上插着好几根管子。

“Emil！”他拍了拍儿子的脸，毫无反应，“你别跟Daddy开玩笑！”

Sebastian哆哆嗦嗦地摸着手机想叫救护车，手机却偏偏和他捉迷藏，摸遍了所有衣兜也找不到。他几乎要哭出来，Pomelo的脸颊冰凉，鼻子下面没了气息。他不能再承受一次这种事情了，Pomelo就是他生命的唯一，是他这六年活下去的意义。他不敢想象自己万一失去了他，万一……Sebastian环顾四周，想拉住行人借手机，衣袖却忽然被拽住。

“要Daddy抱抱才能起来。”

Sebastian的眼泪还挂在脸上，就看见自家儿子笑嘻嘻地要抱抱，气得把男孩翻过来当街扒裤子就要打。

“Daddy！Daddy！Daddy我膝盖受伤了！”Pomelo挣扎着，试图逃脱自己大冬天被当街扒裤子的命运。

Sebastian这才想起来儿子被恶意犯规膝盖摔破了，抹了把眼泪把儿子翻回来，轻轻撩起裤腿查看伤口。

“疼不疼？”

“疼。可疼了。”Pomelo撅着嘴。

Sebastian有些自责没有第一时间查看儿子的伤势，“以后受伤了就下来，别委屈自己。”

“要Daddy亲亲就不疼了。”Pomelo傻笑着，指了指自己的脸。

Sebastian咬着唇看了儿子一会儿，想着要给这小子一个教训，不然以后总这么装死吓他，于是不说话，把裤腿卷回去，转身就走。

“Daddy你亲我一口！”Pomelo在后面不满地叫着。

“Daddy我走不了路了，好疼啊！”Pomelo跑着追了上来。

“Daddy我今天帅不帅？”Pomelo举着胳膊挡在了Sebastian面前。

“不帅。”

Sebastian心满意足地看见儿子生气地撅起了嘴，有些想笑，强忍回去继续往前走。

“昨天C罗帽子戏法你都说他帅！我怎么就不帅了！我还给你比心了！”Pomelo又追了上来。

“C罗又没在帽子戏法以后打人。”Sebastian要憋不住了，说到一半嘴角已经扬了起来。

“那你上周还看C罗职业生涯打人合集。”男孩抱住了Sebastian的大腿，非要问个明白。

“谁不喜欢长得帅的体育界顶尖？”Sebastian把脑袋转向另一边，终于憋不住笑了出来。

“我才不信。”Pomelo哼了一声，“那你怎么不喜欢Lewis Hamilton？”

那个名字击中他的心脏，笑容渐渐消失，胸口被堵住，一时间喘不上气。已经很久，很久，很久没人在他面前提过他了。六年前他就把这个名字彻底从自己的生活抹去，像滴在玻璃上的水，蒸发以后无影无踪。

“大概情况就是这样。Emil作文课一下课就把Jack打了。同学拉也不管用。你看看，Jack两颗牙都被打掉了。”说着，老师掀开桌上的餐巾纸，两颗门牙躺在纸巾上。

“Emil平常很乖，成绩也好，唯独今天我怎么问也不说原因。我看学籍表上有你的联系方式，就叫来了。Jack的父母很生气，你看看能不能问出理由，我也好给人家一个交代。”

Sebastian看着站在墙角的儿子，深吸了口气。

“怎么回事？”

Pomelo看了Sebastian一眼，把头扭到一边。

“说话。”Sebastian加重了语气。

“不用你管。”男孩盯着门口，几乎半个身体转了过去。

Sebastian今天不想吵架，锅里还热着饭，微叹了口气，“和Jack道歉，道完歉我们回家。今天我做了…”

“凭什么要我道歉！”Pomelo愤怒地转过来，瞪着Sebastian。

这时Jack的父母走了进来，一进门目光就怒气冲冲扫来扫去，视线落在Pomelo的身上，又看向Sebastian。

“你是Emil Vettel的家长吧？”Jack的妈妈走了过来。

“对。实在抱歉，我儿子今天…”

“别跟我道歉！领着你儿子跟我儿子道歉！”Jack的妈妈把Jack拉到面前。

Sebastian拽了拽Pomelo，男孩倔强地甩开了。“我才不和没脑子的黄瓜道歉！”

“我果然没错！哼！一个吧！”Jack吐了吐舌头，得意地扬起脑袋。

“先把你的牙镶上再说话吧！”Pomelo握紧拳头，瞪着Jack。

“Papa你看他！”Jack向自己的父亲求助。

“Emil Vettel！道歉！”Sebastian很少叫儿子全名，除非他特别生气。

“轮不到你管！”Pomelo看Daddy为了别人对他发火只觉得格外委屈。

“道歉！不然你不用回家了！”Sebastian严厉地注视着儿子。他很少发火，平常温温柔柔的，可一旦不笑也不说话，有时候还是有些吓人。

Pomelo也没料到Sebastian会这么生气，从小到大Daddy一句重话也没对他说过，气极了顶多打两下屁股，没怎么用力，也不疼。现在却为了一个Jack凶他。

“对不起，我儿子不懂事。”Sebastian低着头，“孩子去过医院了吗？医药费我出。实在对不起。”将Pomelo拽过来，不顾男孩的挣扎，将人摁在原地。

“愚蠢的黄瓜！”Pomelo又大声朝Jack喊了一句，Sebastian气极，左手在儿子的胳膊上狠狠拧了一把，他用了最大的力气，几乎是同时，男孩的眼泪就从眼眶里溢了出来。

“我讨厌你！”

Pomelo含着眼泪跑开了。

Sebastian回家的时候已经是六七点，之前他接到了Bernie的电话，说Pomelo回了家把门甩得震天响，接着一个人闷在房间里不出来。Sebastian陪Jack去了医院，直到医生说孩子没事才回家。

一楼飘着股糊味儿，他这才想起走之前锅没关。看着忙了一个下午的饭菜变成黑色，他眨了眨眼，关掉了电源。今天太漫长了，他没心思收拾。

上楼回了房间，连外套也没脱就躺在床上，他的衣服上也是糊味儿，盖住了喜欢的洗衣液香气，没多会儿咳嗽起来。他没有Alpha，发情期不规律，为了工作乱吃发情期药物，激素水平紊乱，加上这几年常常加班昼夜颠倒，一直身体不太好。

今天本来就感冒了，折腾一天午饭和晚饭都没吃，下午又闹了这么一出，嗓子有些疼。

最让他担心的是Pomelo。平常礼貌又懂事的孩子今天第一次情绪那么异常。他还第一次对儿子发了火。现在想来再怎么生气，自己也不该掐孩子，还用了那么大力气，也不知道有没有掐坏。

他有一搭没一搭地想着，身体忽然有些发热，接着一股液体从某个难以启齿的地方涌出，他呜咽一声，夹紧了双腿。

没有抑制剂，这么多年省吃俭用惯了，一个人慢慢熬过发情期也不是什么稀罕事，只是他的发情期要比普通Omega更加渴求Alpha的信息素，也因此来得更加汹涌。一会儿冷一会儿热，腺体格外胀痛，身体也像散了架没什么力气，只能缩成一小团慢慢地等，等着疼痛一点一点加深，直到没有知觉昏过去。

等的时候，他唯一有过的Alpha会出现在他面前。有时候躺在他对面，有时候靠在床边抱着他，陪他聊天。

大多数时候是Sebastian一个人说，男人默默地听着。

前几次Sebastian总是破口大骂，什么混蛋，黄瓜，滚，怎么难听怎么骂，还把枕头往男人脸上摔。

后来太疼了，他没力气闹，就小声地问，“你怎么不要我了。”

再后来，他疼得连说话的力气也没有，小口地喘气，手指绞着床单，眼泪顺着浓密的睫毛一串一串往下滚，打湿棉质的布料。

不知不觉他会睡着。

那是最解脱的时候。

Sebastian再醒来已经不知道几点了。他吞了口唾沫，嗓子疼得厉害，摸上床头的玻璃杯，里面是空的。他又撑着麻木的胳膊爬起来，下楼倒水。

下楼的动作很慢，腿又酸又软，像踩在棉花上，只好扶着扶手一点一点往下走，中间有个台阶没踩稳，险些摔下去。

客厅里没开灯，借着外面路灯的光，Sebastian远远看见Pomelo趴在桌子上。他以为儿子饿了下来找吃的，想着冰箱里还有些菜，可以再做一顿。靠近却看见桌子上有个盘子，盘子上面扣了个塑料碗，碗上贴了张纸条，“Daddy的晚饭”。

他不记得Pomelo会做饭。轻轻拉开椅子，生怕打扰到睡着的儿子，掀开塑料碗，只见一盘剥好的柚子躺在盘子里，柚子坑坑洼洼，果肉一粒一粒的，好几块被捏碎，几乎都散架了。

他的思绪被拽回六年之前，那个人第一次给他剥柚子，自己嘲讽他剥不好，结果把人家激怒了，当着他面买了市场里最大的西柚，让Sebastian走着瞧。男人一个下午什么也没干，先剥了几个练手，直到剩最后一个，把不成块的都吃了，剥得好看的留下来，结果一整个柚子就剩了两瓣。

男孩醒了，揉了揉眼睛，看见Sebastian盯着盘子出神，“Daddy你吃饭了没有？”

Sebastian饿过劲反倒不饿了，拿了一小块柚子慢条斯理地嚼着。“胳膊疼不疼？”

Pomelo摇了摇头，听着Sebastian沙哑的嗓音起身去接了杯水，“你知道我今天为什么打Jack吗？”

“作文课Lisa写了篇作文，说她的两个爸爸感情特别好。”男孩把水杯放在桌子上，“下课Jack说我的另一个爸爸不要我了。”

Sebastian咀嚼的动作停住了，这是Pomelo第一次，认真地和他提起另一个父亲，那个宁愿永远忘掉的话题。

“我说不是这样的。Jack说他看见我的学籍表了，上面只有你。”Pomelo看着地面，晃了晃腿。

“打他是我不对，但是我永远不会和他道歉。”

嘴里的柚子有些发苦，Sebastian愧疚又后悔，自己没问清情况就对儿子横加指责，还掐了儿子。明明错的是自己，如果不是因为他，Pomelo就会有两个爸爸。自己一意孤行带着孩子跑到偏僻的小镇上，却从未问过儿子愿不愿意和他过这种生活。

“我想说Lisa的那篇作文。”Pomelo平静地看着Sebastian，“Lisa写她的Daddy从来不开车，她一直以为Daddy不会开车，直到她的Papa上周突然住院了，Daddy开车接她去了医院，她才知道自己Daddy早就考了驾照，她出生前还是驾校教练。”

Sebastian想了想，班里其他同学大概都是车接车送，这么多年他一直骑行车送儿子上学，每天来回一个多小时也不方便。况且全班就自家儿子坐自行车，可能多少被同学看不起，“明年你生日前肯定买一辆车。”

Pomelo忽然笑了声，Sebastian有些不知所措。“Daddy，不是这样的。”男孩支着下巴看着对面的人，“Lisa的Daddy从来不开车，是因为有他Papa在，他不需要会开车。”

车自己省吃俭用还能解决，可现在这意思，是跟他要另一个父亲吗？Sebastian深深地恐惧起来，无措地握着杯子，他要怎么办？这六年里他时常想，万一有一天，Pomelo问他另一个父亲哪去了，他要怎么回答。他准备了很多答案，Pomelo却从未问过。他以为就这么得过且过了，可今天还是不得不面对……

“我猜你很喜欢pomelo。不然不会给我作名字。”

Pomelo把塑料碗推到了Sebastian面前。

“但是这些年，你从来不吃。”

“我写信问过Britta阿姨。她说以前，只有别人给你剥好你才吃。”

“我没有papa，不会开车，也挣不到钱让你不用骑自行车上班。”

“但是，Daddy。”

“以后我天天给你剥西柚吧。”

Sebastian对上男孩焦糖色的眼睛，那张脸和另一个人重合，他的心脏被揪着，很疼，疼到眼眶发红。他拿起盘子里的柚子往嘴里塞，一块又一块，直到塞不下，眼泪顺着下巴滴落在盘子里。Pomelo伸出手，握紧了他的右手。Sebastian再也控制不住，左手捂着眼睛，泪水打湿了咬得发白的嘴唇。

或许他不再需要那个帮他剥西柚的Alpha了。

—Go for Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Emil，人间好男人。
> 
> 2.其实我觉得别看他现在想找另一个爹，但是真找到了，直到他爹干了啥，他绝对不带惯毛病的，搞不好亲爹都揍哈哈哈哈哈
> 
> 3.蛋糕店的是Charles Lec，Emil去找他是因为......
> 
> 4.Lewis够惨吗？还没C罗戏份多哈哈哈哈哈


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看好预警，Seb有个孩子，ABO，男妈妈，奶学家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来没后续的，但是因为某个人很喜欢。你知道吧我说的就是你。
> 
> 四月底前最后一篇了。

布鲁明顿夏天天气格外好，天黑得晚，一年一度的嘉年华游行这周末开始。作为小有名气的旅游小镇，这两年经济发展蒸蒸日上，许多连锁店都开到了镇上，各种音乐节啤酒节只增不减。

F1也正赶上夏休，今年车队的新赞助商把分店开到了布鲁明顿，作为拓展欧洲以外市场的第一个分部，他们不惜花重金请来了梅赛德斯一号车手Lewis Hamilton参加剪彩。

这也就是为什么，本该在Los Angeles的大房子里开Party的Lewis，此时却在炎炎夏日戴着帽子口罩，蹲在街头，毫无形象地脑袋几乎钻进摩托车座椅下面。

来之前Angela告诉他这是个旅游小镇，他自己也查了查，确实风景如画，适合居住。于是Lewis订了酒店，打算参加剪彩的同时在镇上逛逛。为了躲避堵车，赞助商特地为他配了公司收藏的1950年绝版哈雷机车。早上在五星酒店醒来Lewis把手机扔在了房间里，他打算度过一个只属于自己的上午，虽然还要为4S店剪彩，但是在那之前他一定能回来。

于是Lewis骑着古董摩托在柏油路上驰骋，老式发动机的声音格外悦耳，他甚至哼起了歌，正唱到高潮部分，一声突如其来的尖锐噪音让71岁的哈雷罢了工。

所以现在，Lewis Hamilton，F1七冠王，没带手机，守着冒白烟的古董摩托束手无策，无助地自言自语：

“Bono，Box.”

坐以待毙从来不是他的风格，然而第八次把脑袋伸进机箱依然毫无作用以后，他烦躁地踢了一脚路边的大理石，此举非但没有帮助摩托起死回生，反而让那双昂贵的限量版Nike x Dior蹭掉了层皮，Lewis气得险些薅掉自己一缕脏辫。

“先生，需要帮忙吗？”

唯一能帮到他的就是借他一部手机，Lewis庆幸着事情还没到最糟糕的地步，转过头只见一个还没他一半高的小男孩仰着头看着他。

“你有手机吗？”他戴着口罩，炎热的夏天几乎喘不上气，可为了防止被人认出来只能如此。

“没有。”男孩视线越过他，盯着一边的哈雷摩托，“您的车坏了？”

“谢谢，但是你帮不了我，快回家吧。”Lewis注意到男孩有着和他相似的焦糖色眼睛。

然而那个小朋友无视了他，把明黄色的书包摘下来示意Lewis拿着，像模像样地卷起袖子，打开机箱检查发动机和通风管。Lewis在一旁看得胆战心惊，生怕孩子一头栽进去。

“这是1950年的Harley Davidson吧？”男孩胳膊伸进机箱捣鼓着，好像摸到了什么东西，皱起眉头。

“嗯。”Lewis点了下头，又不放心地补充：“你小心一点。”

“那很酷啊，世界上应该就剩一辆了。”男孩把一个零部件拆了出来，招了招手示意Lewis过来拿着。

尽管Lewis并不习惯被别人指挥来指挥去，但是这个男孩给他一种莫名的亲近感，他还是照做了。

男孩似乎又摸到了什么零件，舌尖抵在上唇上，专心致志地拧着螺丝。Lewis的脑海里浮现出另一个人跳绳，建小木屋，拆卸古董车时专注的小动作。

“你小心一点，不要伤到自己。”他脱口而出。

“你怎么像我Daddy一样啰嗦？”男孩怪异地看了Lewis一眼，“你这个通风管要换新的，我这里没有，不过我家就在前面两个十字路口左拐，要不要试试？”

Lewis迟疑了，他下午还有活动，现下最正确的做法是找个公用电话亭打电话给Angela然后等待专车来接他，而非冒着被认出来的风险和一个初次见面的小男孩回家修车。

然而有时候，

人就是喜欢明知故犯。

Emil才不会承认他是喜欢那辆哈雷摩托车呢。

不过这一路上一直爱不释手在真皮座椅上摸来摸去的也是他。

事实上Emil小朋友也并非完全为了自己的私心，要知道自从昨天晚上他Daddy吃着柚子忽然挡着眼睛哭了，Emil就很过意不去，觉得是自己不听话才让Daddy这么伤心。他最见不得Daddy难过，所以今天在马路对面远远看见古董机车就想着说什么也要把车推回去让Daddy高兴一下。

之前店里来过一个开着古董雪佛兰的客人，他至今记得Daddy见到车的一瞬间眼睛都是亮的，接下来几天更是没事就下楼看看，还赠送擦车服务，车窗亮得Emil上学前当镜子照。

不过他们镇子太小，古董车着实少见，旅游的也一般开吉普。因此今天这辆哈雷可是等了足足快一年，男孩特地多卸了一个螺丝以确保摩托能顺利送到自己Daddy面前。

“你等我一下，我叫我Daddy出来。”他转过头对陌生人笑了下，把书包放在椅子上，蹦蹦跳跳地进了门，仿佛已经看到自己Daddy开心的笑容了。

Lewis点了点头，打量起大门上的牌子，“Pomelo Repair Shop”，这些年过去，记忆里Pomelo已经和一个名字紧紧相连。一个他六年不曾提起的名字。

这六年里，他变得越来越像他。扔掉了很多花里胡哨的衣服，对过去的事物越来越怀念，花起钱来多了顾虑，一个人待着吃很多很多的pomelo。

前一天晚上还和他商量冬休一起去古巴，第二天回家偌大的房子里就完全没了另一个人的痕迹，仿佛吹过平地的风。

他知道这是预谋好的。

可是为什么？

“我回来啦！”男孩欢快的声音传来。

“今天训练累不累？”屋子里还有另一个人，听声音很温柔。

“不累！Daddy你过来一下！有个惊喜！”

看来应该是男孩的父亲。天气实在太闷，Lewis斜靠在摩托车上揪着口罩前端透气，番茄浓汤的味道钻进鼻腔，他早上没吃饭，这个时候倒是有点饿了。

几乎同时纸杯蛋糕的甜味儿扑面而来，无比熟悉的气味让他愣了一秒，再抬眼，那个男孩拽着他他找了六年的人出现在面前。

Sebastian比六年前瘦了很多，头发颜色也变深了，眼睛一如既往的漂亮，曾经肉鼓鼓的脸颊褪去不少婴儿肥，上面蹭了些面粉。

他猜他准备烤面包，尽管印象里Sebastian并不会烘培，但是手里金黄色的面团看着十分诱人。  
Omega的身上挂着条紫黄色布围裙，绑带的接口已经掉了一半，看着随时摇摇欲坠。往下，灰色的条纹睡裤，裤腿有些长，卷了边儿堆在发黄的运动鞋上。

那双鞋他倒是认识，六年前车队发的Puma Suede。

“Daddy！怎么样！”Emil挣扎着跳了下来，男孩满意地很，看Sebastian这么意外一定是对古董机车爱不释手。

那声Daddy点醒了Lewis，面前的Omega信息素一如六年前，清凉的椒薄荷，又苦又辣的硫磺，甜甜的纸杯蛋糕，依旧没被标记。那么这个男孩…

“什么？”Sebastian的声音很小，扑面而来的Alpha信息素激得他难受，间隔太久又一直一个人，一时无法适应。他慌张地看向Emil，想确认那个“惊喜”不是他想的那样。

“这位先生车坏了，你看看怎么修。”看着Daddy这么意外，Emil开心得挑了挑眉。

Sebastian看了看儿子口中的先生，对方也看着他，说出口的话软绵绵的，“这车修不了。”

Emil不解地皱起眉，“Daddy你还没看呢！”

又是Daddy。Lewis的瞳孔缩了下，信息素里的火药味儿不自觉地变强，Omega受到压迫悄悄往墙边靠了靠，险些腿软坐下去。

Emil什么也闻不到，但是看着自己Daddy有些发白的脸色还是察觉到了不对劲，最近他又要交学费了，每年这个时候Daddy都很忙，除了修理店还要去镇上兼职，常常回家累得倒头就睡，想着，Emil抱歉地仰起头，“先生，我Daddy可能不太舒服，过了这条街往左转有出租车，实在抱歉，我帮你……”

“汤要好了…”Sebastian扶着墙往厨房走去，到灶台只有几步距离他却像刚跑完长跑，小口小口地呼着气调整呼吸，Emil担忧地瞥了一眼Daddy的背影，继续说了下去，“我帮你把车推到路口吧。”

男孩使出全身的力气推着那台71岁的老古董，车身颤颤巍巍地左摇右摆，Lewis扶住摇摇欲坠的摩托看向不远处的Sebastian，Omega泛白的指尖紧紧扣在大理石沿上。

“别推了。车我留在这里，周一来取。”没等Emil回答又把钥匙塞到了男孩手里，“我需要借用电话。”

“电话在餐桌上！我现在就去开发票！”Emil接过钥匙喜笑颜开，噔噔噔跑进了里屋。

Sebastian吞了口唾沫，冷汗顺着下巴滴落，Alpha的信息素一点一点侵蚀着周围的空气，火药味儿弱了很多，抹茶苦得发涩，味道唤起身体的深层记忆，那些个爱欲交错的夜晚，他交出身体的控制权，被蒙上的眼睛，露天的车库，人来人往的更衣室，他失神地哭喘，沉沦于快感…

布鲁明顿的夏天闷热，Lewis见Emil进去暂时摘下了口罩，番茄浓汤的味道充斥在整个客厅里，餐桌上摆着一口锅，红色的汤汁颜色十分鲜艳，还冒着热气，旁边挨着黑色的座机，数字键磨损得厉害，智能手机普及加上Lewis本就记性不太好，只能勉强回忆起三位数的办公室电话，嘟——嘟的提示音一直没能接通，他拿着听筒，视线落在Omega的后背上，白色的衬衫几乎湿透，一滴汗水顺着白皙的皮肤一点一点往下淌，没入凸起的蝴蝶骨。

“我是Lewis。”

电话接通了，Sebastian闭上眼睛，男人就站在他身后，手里的光滑的面团被捏得变了形，心脏跳得飞快，压抑的呼吸适得其反，胸口被堵住，眩晕感一阵一阵袭来。

“Jenny？”

接线员这几年就那么几个，Lewis只听声音就能分辨出谁是谁。

“我没带手机。对。Pomelo Repair Shop.”

“一切都好。嗯。晚点回去。”

Lewis的声音染了笑意，Sebastian的脑海里拼出一个叫Jenny的姑娘，他没有刻意去想，但是那个姑娘一定身材很好，性格也好，顶着漂亮的脸蛋受人欢迎，会打扮，有情趣，信息素的味道也甜美，不会有奇怪的硫磺味儿。不过除了他又有哪个Omega会在发情期闻起来又苦又辣呢？

“好。晚安。”

温柔的语调对Sebastian来说是那么残酷，牙齿咬住下唇压过心底的酸胀。听筒碰撞座机，电话被挂掉，他的胳膊开始打颤，衣服粘腻地贴在皮肤上。

Lewis盯着面前背对着他发抖的Omega看了一会儿，闲逛到门口。吧台上有一沓名片，上面印着简笔画的西柚，他抽了一张却发现第二张位置不太一样，这才看出来每一张都是手绘的，右侧方方正正写着店名，地址和联系方式。

“先生，怎么称呼您？”Emil拿着个小本子跑了过来，踮着脚趴在吧台上一笔一划地写上日期和机车型号。

Lewis看了看Sebastian，后者膝盖顶在柜门上，他毫不怀疑再过几分钟对方就会滑下去，“Harley.”

“Harley先生，你这个假名编得也太不用心了。”Emil鼓着腮帮子，“怎么不叫Davidson？”说着，还是在姓名那一栏写了Harley。

“写Davidson也行。”Lewis忽然笑了下，“那我周一来拿。”

“好的。”Emil把发票递过去，乖巧地挥了挥手，“周一见，哈雷叔叔。”

“周一见。”

下午的剪彩仪式官方而又无聊，Lewis在上台前一刻打开自己的"party mode"，摆出惯用的营业微笑。然后是惯例的粉丝签名，合照。他很熟悉了。

晚上参加了赞助商的饭局，对方是个中东的石油老板，对进军F1充满了野心，Toto也去了。Lewis本来想推掉，可一个人待着脑子里全是下午在修理店发生的事，他或许该分析分析那个男孩到底怎么回事，潜意识却本能地逃避，好像这样就不用面对Sebastian已经有个儿子的事实。

饭局本该能分散注意力，尤其赞助商还叫了好几个漂亮模特儿，大多是漂亮柔软的Omega，Toto不着痕迹地躲开姑娘们乱伸的手，逗得中东老板哈哈大笑。Lewis闻着空气中Omega甜得发腻的信息素只觉得恶心，在第三个姑娘上手后终于愠怒地告诫其他人别碰他。

中东老板有些尴尬。Toto也很意外。合作多年Lewis很少情绪外露。只有Lewis自己知道没由来的烦躁来自什么。最终他提前离开了饭局，第二天随便租了辆不起眼的轿车，早早停在修理店街口。

清晨七点半，一楼的卷闸门打开了，但是close的牌子没翻过来，Sebastian推着一辆银色的自行车出了门，Lewis开车慢慢跟在后面。大概五分钟左右到了一个大型超市，绿色的牌子写着saveonfood。Sebastian把车锁好，拎着车筐里的布包走了进去。超市只有一个门进出，有一对夫妇偏偏堵在门口吵架，男人举着马铃薯，女人举着胡萝卜，Lewis看了半天也没明白为什么吵架。一开始还只是动动嘴，忽然之间女人将手里的胡萝卜砸向男人扭头就走。男人大声喊了句他听不懂的语言，看着女人越走越远的背影忽然蹲下来抱头痛哭。

超市门口人来人往，售货员嫌弃男人影响营业，去屋里叫保安。Sebastian出来的时候碰巧撞见，蹲下捡起地上被人踩断的胡萝卜，又从自己的袋子里掏出一根新的递到男人面前。

隔得太远Lewis看不清Sebastian的表情，可他偏偏想起2005年银石的阳光下曾有个男孩抱着奖杯对他笑。

八点半的时候Sebastian回了修理店开张，上午没什么客人，Lewis等得无聊想连蓝牙听歌，显然他忘记了这不是他的超跑，调来调去就那几个无线广播电台，比起昨天的天气预报他发誓自己宁愿听Bono一直唠叨。

上午就这么过去了，他带了个自己做的三明治当午饭，正吃到一半，一辆Aston Martin停在了修理店门口。Lewis立刻放下了三明治，车上下来一个年轻人，很高，黑色头发，穿着皮夹克和Nike运动裤，轻车熟路进了店里。没过一会儿之前帮他修车的男孩抱着足球上了后座，他昨天看过发票，男孩叫Emil，跟Vettel姓。年轻人刚要上车Sebastian追出来递过一个水瓶，年轻人接过水瓶开车走了。

又过了半个小时，隔壁邻居家出来一个老爷爷，戴着墨西哥草帽，穿着花衬衫，抬着一个折叠桌健步如飞走到修理店门口，桌子一支就招呼Sebastian出来，后者搬了两个椅子，随后一起下了一个多小时的backgammon。Lewis想着这老爷爷真会挑人下棋，他以前和Sebastian玩从来没赢过。

老爷爷三点左右搬着桌子回家了，Sebastian收起椅子上楼换了身衣服，骑自行车又出门了。这回比较远，路上花了二十多分钟。目的地是一个叫South Mall的大商场，赶上周末人流量非常大，各种信息素的味道混合在一起，大概谁也闻不出谁，Lewis犹豫片刻戴好帽子口罩下了车。他和Sebastian保持了大概十五米的距离，进去之后Omega在地图前面站了好一会儿，从裤兜里掏出一个小本子，看一眼画一笔，看一眼画一笔。Lewis不耐烦地皱起眉，六年了还是这副样子。

好在六年过去Sebastian画地图的速度变快了，再三对照没画错以后拿着小本子在商场里穿梭。Lewis紧跟在后，眼尖地看见了不远处的Tommy Hilfiger，玻璃橱窗挂着他的巨型海报，足足四个展柜，有几个粉丝在和海报合影，他的虚荣心得到了满足，得意地看着Sebastian走到店门口。他已经想象到了这个不识相的Omega看到他曾经抛弃的Alpha如今这么受人追捧会是什么心情了。

然而Sebastian头也没抬，盯着手里的小本子直接从门口走了过去。

之前的得意荡然无存，他甚至有些恼火，咬紧牙关从面前的人群中生生挤了过去，或许还踩了谁一脚，无辜的顾客在后面抱怨着，Lewis若无其事地跟着Sebastian上了扶梯。

二楼没走多久前面的人忽然停了下来，Lewis以为自己被发现慌忙转了过去，险些亲上后面的大哥。他拿出手机打开自拍，发现Sebastian停在一家蛋糕店门口，店铺很大，看着很高档。然而Sebastian并没有进去，站在橱窗前盯着一个蛋糕看了半天。店员走出来大概想请Sebastian进去，两个人交谈了几句，Omega从兜里掏出一个小布包，把里面所有的钱都塞给了店员，接着店员指了指收银台，再往后Lewis看不见。

十分钟左右Sebastian出来了，走之前又看了一眼那个蛋糕，接着朝Lewis的方向走了过来。某人做贼心虚，跑着下了扶梯，冲进最近的一扇门看也没看随便拿起一件商品装模作样地挑选，视线完全停留在门口的扶梯上。

“先生，您是为爱人选购吗？”服务员礼貌而得体地微笑着。

Lewis低头一看，自己手里拿着件大红色蕾丝内衣，刚想放回去，只见Sebastian下了扶梯径直走了进来，情急之下只好问服务员，“能试吗？”眼见着Sebastian越来越近，他拿着内衣就往试衣间里跑。

服务员想了想还是没拦，毕竟Pink内衣店的服务宗旨就是全人类都对内衣有需求。然而服务员女士还没缓过神，又进来一个男人。她大致判断了顾客类型，Omega，未被标记。

“先生您是为自己选购吗？”

男人好像被吓到了，像受惊的小动物，眼睛睁得圆圆的看着她。

“您是随便看看还是想找特定的商品？”服务员温柔地笑了下，“我可以帮您推荐。”

“我…我想买…”Omega的耳朵越来越红，咬着嘴唇指了指墙壁上的画报，“买…那个…”

服务员顺着手指看过去，大方得体地领着顾客去了试衣间旁边的货架，“您更喜欢什么类型？我们店的质量都非常好，您买过一次就知道了。”

Lewis拿着内衣大气不敢出，隔着帘子闻到了Sebastian的信息素。

“有没有…厚一点的…”

“我看看…”服务员挑来挑去，最后选了个最厚的递给Omega。

甜甜的纸杯蛋糕味儿逐渐远去，Lewis又在更衣室里待了几分钟，撩开帘子的一角确保Sebastian不在，把内衣还给了服务员，在对方询问的目光下尴尬地说了句不太合适。

这次是彻底跟丢了，也差不多到了饭点，Lewis想着来都来了，不如尝试一下当地美食。他已经很多年没有一个人逛商场了，上次还是…还是被Sebastian强行拉去看电影，提前到了等得无聊，Omega嚷嚷着要吃麦当劳的vanilla ice cream，那天碰上情人节，在甜品站排了快半个小时。他那时还没吃素，第二个半价让Sebastian高兴了半天。他们回到车上，摘下口罩，交换了一个香草味儿的吻。后来他要开车，让Sebastian帮忙拿着，结果还没出停车场，他的Omega就把两个全吃了。

回忆起过去，Lewis的嘴角不自觉上扬，走着走着就到了大门口的麦当劳。玻璃门贴着新的儿童套餐海报，来的大多是一家三口，也有几对情侣，个别流浪汉趴在角落的桌子上睡觉。他刚推开门，里面忽然传来了Emil的笑声。

“Daddy，Jiso今天进了个乌龙球哈哈哈哈哈！”

“他都笑了一路了。”早先见过的年轻人端着托盘找位置，Lewis松开门把手往后退了两步，躲在大门的防风帘侧面。

再往后他听不见了，只能看见Sebastian和那个年轻人还有Emil一起坐在麦当劳里吃着汉堡薯条，你一言我一语，时不时笑得开怀。

Lewis看着柔和的暖黄色灯光只觉得刺眼。

“你要进去吗？”

一个陌生的声音传来，Lewis转过头，是一个壮汉。

他摇了摇头。

“那你要出去吗？”壮汉抱着胳膊。

他又摇了摇头。

“那你能不能别堵着门？”

壮汉瞪着Lewis，看起来非常暴躁。

Lewis张了张嘴，刚想说什么，忽然左面传来一声尖叫，“Lewi———”

周围人的目光集中过来，他心中暗叫不好，赶忙把食指比在嘴唇上，女粉丝心有灵犀，“i——s—Vuitton”

周围人继续各干各的，Lewis松了口气，走过去说了谢谢给女粉丝签名，并嘱咐这两天不要发到社交媒体上，最后赠送一个拥抱。

天色已晚，Sebastian和Emil还有年轻人离开了麦当劳，Lewis默默跟在后面，Alpha对Alpha的信息素很敏感，不过他还要确认最后一件事。七点半Aston Martin停在了Pomelo Repair Shop门口，Sebastian和男孩下了车，年轻人开车离开。

Lewis深呼了口气，调头回酒店。

白天发生的一幕幕串联在一起。

他有了一个猜测。

周一到了提车的时间，Lewis提前赶到修理店。一楼大厅没人，这个时间Emil还没放学。然而店门没锁，那么Sebastian不是出去了就是在楼上。

按照Lewis对Sebastian的了解，就算是去邻居家串门Sebastian也一定会锁好门。他不知道他变没变，可心里更希望Sebastian在家。

他昨晚几乎没怎么睡着。很难说隔了六年再看到曾经属于自己的Omega和别人在一起还有个孩子是什么感受。愤怒，失望，不解，还有一丝羡慕。

他曾深信不疑那个人只能是自己。

被背叛的愤怒远大于其他复杂的情绪，他上了楼梯，站在二楼走廊口，只有一扇门开了条缝，他推开房门。

房间里Sebastian背对着他擦拭着头发，身上套着宽松的睡裤和破旧的白T恤，和前天在修理店见面一模一样。感知到信息素有些迷茫地回过头，看清是他的瞬间警觉地后退了一步。

“谁让你进来的？”

Omega眼神的变化刺痛了Lewis，本想心平气和要个交代的想法瞬间消失地无影无踪。

“你不关门不就是为了让别人进来吗？”

Sebastian听着Lewis阴阳怪气的语调皱起了眉，上次的相遇太突然，这两天有了心理准备，他没打算给Alpha好脸色，“出去。”

“哪有赶顾客走的道理？”Lewis笑了笑，转而打量起整个卧室，房间不大，一张大床在中间，旁边有两个床头柜，对面是沙发。没有壁纸，没有装饰，看着挺冷清的。

“我让你出去。”Omega似乎生气了，瞪着Lewis，声音大了不少。

“六年不见，脾气比以前暴躁了。”Alpha哼笑了一声。

“你没资格和我提以前。”

Sebastian冷冷地移开目光，六年前他们断得一干二净，即使是巧合促使再次相遇，这些年他的委屈和辛苦也不允许这个男人再靠近他的生活。如果Lewis不离开，那他离开。然而还没等走出房门，一阵高浓度的Alpha信息素在空气中炸开，Sebastian一直一个人度过发情期，此时碰上突如其来的信息素侵袭，几乎同时就软了腿，跌坐在地板上。

用信息素去压制Omega，绝对是一个Alpha无能的表现。Lewis从来没有这么做过，在他看来利用生理优势去压制Omega不只是无能，更是对对方的不尊重，他对Sebastian承诺过永远不会做出任何不尊重他的事情。

可他的诺言是对那个不会背叛他的Omega说的。

Sebastian的身体有些热，胳膊撑着地板，试图站起来，可随着动作，后穴里涌出一股热流，一点一点打湿了内裤。渴望了六年的味道包裹着他，Sebastian贪恋地吸了口气，他太想念这个味道了，多少个发情期他独自蜷缩在床上，忍受着热潮的折磨，多少个夜深人静的夜晚，他梦到他们在一起的时光，醒来却只有冰冷的床铺，又有多少次Emil提起Papa，他慌张地避开话题，强行忽略心底的苦涩。

天知道见到Lewis的瞬间他有多想扑上去，每一个Omega都渴望来自心仪的Alpha的触碰。可是他不能，不能让这六年所有的努力只因为一次巧合前功尽弃。他没有下一个六年去忘记Lewis了。

纸杯蛋糕的甜味儿裹夹着椒薄荷的清凉，Lewis走到Sebastian面前蹲下，看着几乎趴在地上的男人，温柔地把汗湿的金棕色碎发往侧面拨了拨，“难受吗？”

Omega想躲开，火药味儿忽地更浓，几乎完全盖过了牛奶和抹茶慕斯的清甜。腺体胀痛，四肢无力仿佛不属于自己，后穴又酥又麻，Sebastian呜咽了一声，痛苦地闭上眼睛。他从来没有被信息素压制过，有Emil之前Lewis一直很尊重他，有Emil之后他连个Alpha都没有。

“怎么…”Lewis轻轻把Sebastian扶起来，Omega全身的重量倚在墙上，“这么喜欢逃跑？”

此时的触碰无疑是雪上加霜，皮肤接触的瞬间Sebastian清晰地感觉到热流一股一股地往外淌，他的睡裤大概湿透了。

“怎么不跑了？”Alpha利落地掰开Sebastian的双腿，同时扯下内裤和睡裤，看到Omega泥泞不堪的下身嘲讽地笑了声，“你是不是对每一个Alpha都湿得这么快？”

“走开…”Sebastian推着Lewis的胸膛，但是手臂软软地使不上什么力气，看起来反倒像欲拒还迎。Lewis没怎么费力抓住了细瘦的腕骨，轻而易举反拧到身后，抽了腰带打个死结。Sebastian一直在挣扎，胡乱蹬着腿却被摁住，代价是原本被掰开的双腿分得更开，下身完全全暴露在Alpha眼前。

潮湿的汗水打湿了白色T恤，原本就薄的布料现在几乎透明，紧贴着Sebastian鼓胀的胸部，曾经诱人的粉色变得深了些，Lewis的手掌隔着白色布料覆盖在上面，乳尖和掌心接触的瞬间，Sebastian侧着身体想躲，Alpha故意捏了把，得到一声变了调的呻吟。

Sebastian的胸比以前大了不少，Emil小时候不喝奶粉，他们家也买不起，一直是亲自喂。然而小朋友常常一口咬上去几个小时不松口，有时睡觉也要含着，本来Omega的胸部脂肪就多一些，时间一长Sebastian的胸脯成了沉甸甸的一小团。虽说和Lewis约过的那些模特完全没法比，但是柔软的手感着实让人不愿松手。

“别碰…”Sebastian大口喘着气，禁欲太久又面对喜欢过的Alpha，每一下撩拨都像毒药，侵蚀着他的心智。

“别碰哪里？”Lewis干脆掀起了T恤下摆，卷到最上端，露出Sebastian的整个胸膛，捏着Omega的下巴塞进嘴里咬好。

“这里？”说着，在湿润的穴口抹了把，两根手指毫不费力地深入，绕着内壁转了两圈又抽出，指尖黏连着一层透明的液体，随着食指和中指分开，拉出银丝。

“还是这里？”银丝被随意地涂抹在Omega的乳头上，拇指指腹绕着乳晕打转。Sebastian许久未经情事的身体敏感得很，随着Lewis的动作手指搅紧了束缚的皮带。

“别……”他含糊不清地哭叫，想逃开，可身后是墙，他被困在Lewis和白墙之间无处可逃。后穴里含不住的液体淌到了地板上，Alpha的指甲刮过乳尖，Sebastian触电般抖了下，咬紧嘴里的衣服泄出破碎的呜咽，扭着身体就要缩成一团。

Lewis还嫌不够，空闲的手又重重拧上另一边的乳尖，Sebastian的胸部是全身最敏感的地方，后穴收缩着，一小股热流濡湿大腿根。快感侵蚀理智，Omega哀叫了一声，咬不住嘴里的T恤，灰蓝色的瞳孔蒙了层雾气。

“这么敏感，你怎么喂Emil的？”Alpha看着Sebastian涣散的灰蓝色眼睛，强行捏住了对面人的脸颊面对自己，“他知道他的Daddy这么湿吗？”

提起儿子，Sebastian羞耻地闭上眼睛，Emil小时候就算吃饱了也要枕在他胸口才能睡着，时常在梦里胡乱地抓来抓去，Sebastian怕惊醒睡着的儿子又要哭闹半天只好由着他抓，实在经受不住就咬着食指关节尽量不发出一点声音。可他从来没把儿子和这种事情联系在一起。

Lewis塞进了三根手指，Omega的身体完全为他打开，湿得一塌糊涂，睫毛水淋淋的，红润的嘴唇微张着，露出一点舌尖，Lewis微微靠近，吻上了Sebastian，像品尝糖果一样缓慢扫过上颚，手指的动作越来越快，模仿着抽插的频率。Omega舒爽的哼声被堵住，口腔被搅得天翻地覆。

扩张得差不多Lewis抽出了手指，解开牛仔裤拉链，头部磨蹭了两下顶上湿软的入口，Omega忽然剧烈挣扎着踢腿。

“抽屉…”

Lewis顺着Sebastian的视线回头看去，床头柜下方有个抽屉，房间很小，他转过身就能够到，打开抽屉的瞬间他嘲讽地笑了起来。

“你还真是…”Lewis拿出里面唯一的东西，“一点都没变。”牙齿撕开外包装，他想起六年前每次为了方便想不戴避孕套都被Sebastian坚决地拒绝，他以为那是他的原则，可六年后他才明白，哪有什么原则？不过是那个可以让Sebastian破例的人不是他而已。

“我要是不戴呢？”他拿着近乎透明的套子，打量着被欲望折磨得神志不清的Omega。

“不戴就滚…”空虚的后穴急需什么东西填满，不用多久Sebastian就会彻底屈服于欲望，对Alpha唯命是从，可六年前的错误他不会犯第二次，也不能犯第二次。一个Emil已经精疲力竭，他不想再给另一个孩子残缺的家庭。

“你放心。”Lewis熟练地套好套子，顶进去了半个头部，Omega倒吸了口气，双腿缠紧了Lewis的腰。

“我也不想莫名其妙有个私生子。”Alpha又重重往前一顶，一次没入了半根。Sebastian后脑抵上白墙露出脆弱的脖颈，喉结滚动，大口呼吸着空气，这太过了，他的身体太长时间没有Alpha信息素的安抚，一时适应不了这么快的节奏，更何况Lewis说着让他心凉的话，腺体一阵刺痛。

“以前我上你的时候，你想的是我吗？”Lewis慢慢地说着，又往里顶了一寸。

太久没做过，Sebastian疼得直抽气，泪水洇湿了眼眶，可又觉得这问题可笑，短促地笑了声，“那你…想的是…我吗…”

Lewis看着面前的Omega被他扒光了绑在这里红着眼睛也要和他作对，开始回忆起自己究竟做错了什么才让他们走到今天这个地步。和Sebastian在一起之前他约过很多模特，确定关系之后虽然只是两个人的秘密他也和她们完全断了联系。没有比赛的周末能不去的Party他也全部推掉，闲暇时间陪Sebastian养养花，看看小动物。他自问已经足够用心，没做过一件对不起Sebastian的事情，无论是赛场上还是私下里。

可他留给他的，是六年的杳无音信。

最开始的三个月，他每天打几百通电话，发几百条短信，语音信箱冰冷的提示音，未读的绿色对话框，日复一日，他仿佛在和自己聊天。

半年过去，大多媒体还在报道四届世界冠军神秘失踪，忽然有一天全部默契地换成好莱坞娱乐头条。他知道是他有了自己的生活，不想被打扰。

一年，新赛季开始，他要兼顾比赛和打听Sebastian的下落。Angela帮他找到了Britta，他亲自飞过去却问不出任何消息，于是固执地堵在门口不走，最终得到了一句他不想见你。

两年，他还住在那个空了一半的房子里 ，Angela劝他这样会影响竞技状态。他的爸爸妈妈也问要不要回家待上一段时间。事实证明Angela说的没错，那一年他错过了世界冠军。

三年，他想着总要重新开始，那一年他找回了真正的自己，想着比赛的日子里，似乎就没那么想念Sebastian了。于是他全身心投入争夺世界冠军。那一年他赢得很容易。全队疯狂庆祝时他忽然想起，如果Sebastian还在，自己或许喝不到香槟。

四年，他有夺冠的实力，也有最快的车。Tr里Bono说你有第四个世界冠军了。他很开心，多年的付出终于有了回报。披着国旗在罗德里格斯赛道奔跑时他甩开了所有人，那一刻他只想拉着他的手。可他不在了。

五年，他超过了Sebastian。这项运动现役里无人能挑战他的位置。阿布扎比之后的发布会，记者问起谁是他的Best Rival，他说是他。记者问他是谁？他笑了。已经很久，很久，很久，没提过那个名字。眼眶有些湿润，大概是闪光灯恍的。

六年，只有Michael Schumacher挡在他的前面。赛场上一切顺利，回了家Roscoe和Coco陪着他。没事的时候他会和它们说话。说你们会不会离开我？说你们记不记得他？有时候他看着那个Squeaky Ball发呆。那是他唯一还拥有的，和Sebastian有关的东西。

这一年他是世界第一了。破了很多纪录，拿了很多奖，很多人祝贺他，可他没等来最想要的短信。全世界都在报道，他猜Sebastian看到了，不知道自己超过Schumacher会不会让他生气，他挺希望他生气的，这样至少证明他还没忘了他。

前翼撞上七冠王的标牌时他哭了，为几十年的辛苦，为光环下的压力，为不会回来的sunshine，为到头来还是一个人的孤独。

站在领奖台上，他看着印着历届世界冠军签名的银色墙壁，2013年与2014年，他们的名字那么近，摄像机就在旁边，全世界都在看，指尖几乎碰上冰凉的金属，他们共享领奖台的画面一幕一幕在脑海里闪过，末了他还是没有勇气，胳膊垂了下去。

彩带漫天的飘着，台下粉丝疯狂的呼喊，他把奖杯放到脚边，坐在领奖台上，主持人问他是不是实现了自己的愿望。他抬头看着天空，仿佛2015年的马来西亚，Sebastian紧靠在身旁的触感还在，他偏过头，左边却只有金色的奖杯。

这六年没有Sebastian也过来了，可他不能接受的是六年的念念不忘最终换来自己的Omega早就不在乎他们的感情，有了自己的生活。

Lewis想起当年Sebastian和他约定好为了不受到彼此信息素影响而推迟永久标记，那时他只当为了公平竞争。现在看来，昨天晚上回了自己家的Alpha，抽屉里的避孕套，Emil又不和Sebastian睡在一起，一切的一切似乎都有了解释。他掐住了Omega的脖子，Sebastian似乎意识到了将要发生什么，挣动着捆绑双手的皮带，火药味儿在空气中爆炸，生理劣势迫使他屈服，一下子软了腰任由Alpha为所欲为。

“你…你敢…”Sebastian惊恐地睁大了眼睛，不停地摇头，好像这样就能逃避即将到来的命运。法律规定Alpha违背Omega意愿永久标记属于侵害Omega人身安全，他相信Lewis没有疯狂到这个地步。

“别怕。”牙齿轻轻研磨凸起的腺体，Lewis感受着舌尖每一次划过温热的皮肤Sebastian都在他怀里不住地颤抖，“不会标记你的。”下一秒注入自己的信息素，微微挺腰全部顶了进去。

Omega痛苦地哭叫着，多年缺乏Alpha信息素的身体本能地排斥异性信息素，乱吃药留下的后遗症此刻纷纷报复上来，Sebastian几乎失去意识，软软地靠在Lewis的身上。

“法律又没规定临时标记，是吧？”听着Sebastian的闷哼，Lewis笑着抱紧了怀中的人，“再说了…”

“你不和Emil住一个房间，不就是为了方便领Alpha回来吗？”

临时标记像一条纽带将Alpha和Omega暂时捆绑在一起，在这期间两个人将受到彼此信息素作用的影响，比平时更敏锐地感受到对方心情的变化。被自己Alpha怀疑的恐惧和不安迅速侵袭了Sebastian，他无意识地摇着头。

“倒是学会骗人了。”Lewis看着那双泛着水光的灰蓝色眼睛差一点就信了。

“没…”Sebastian舔了舔唇，不知道怎么解释，断断续续地否认，“…没…没有…”

Lewis哼了一声，指尖拾起地上的塑料包装在Sebastian的脸上拍了拍，“那你是知道我要来，给我准备的？”

“别人送…嗯……”Sebastian还没说完，Lewis忽然动了起来，他又堪堪咬住下唇，泄出几声破碎的呻吟。

“怎么不说话了？”Lewis明知故问，“继续解释。”他倒是想看看Sebastian怎么继续骗他。

“…是…是医生送…慢…”撞击的速度越来越快，Sebastian说不出完整的句子，大口呼吸着空气，那是Lance帮他在买抑制剂时药店赠送的，整个盒子快递到家打开就是这样，他也用不上，就放在床头柜里闲置了。

Lewis根本没心思听解释，他心里认定一个答案便不在乎真相到底是什么，专心地折磨起Sebastian，喊着慢他偏要快，每一下都顶在敏感点上，没一会儿Sebastian的泪水就糊了一脸，每被干一次都要哼唧一声，随着上下起伏的动作柔软的胸脯在空气中一颤一颤。Alpha看得心痒痒，随着抽送的动作左手揉上饱满的胸部来回揉捏。Sebastian的叫声越来越大，伴随着噗呲的水声显得格外淫靡。

楼下挂钟开始报时，钟摆响过三声，Lewis从进门起就等着这一刻。

“三点了。”他顶弄的节奏慢了些，试图让Sebastian找回些意识，“Emil该到家了吧。”

Omega一时忘了叫唤，眼底的空洞瞬间被惊恐覆盖，Lewis抬手拉下旁边的门把手，在Sebastian不可置信的目光下打开了房门。

“你…干什么…”Sebastian的嘴唇哆嗦着，语无伦次，Emil平常两点四十放学，今天没有训练，三点多一点就会到家。他慌张地想起身，却被Lewis按住肩膀动弹不得。

Alpha左手食指比在嘴唇上，楼下传来开门的声音，“我回来啦！”Emil响亮的喊声激得Sebastian打了个哆嗦，Lewis忽然又动了起来。

“Daddy你在家吗？”

Sebastian死死咬住嘴唇，不发出一丝一毫的声音，哀求地望着Lewis，泪水沾湿了睫毛。

“Daddy？”

Lewis没什么表情，像没看见一样继续在又热又紧的身体里舒服地来回抽插。Emil上楼梯的脚步声越来越近，Sebastian难堪地闭上了眼睛，即将被儿子看见一切的羞耻让他绝望，偏过头不想面对这一切。

啪地一声房门被关上，Lewis强硬地捏着他的下巴吻了上来，Sebastian张着嘴被动地承受着这个粗暴的吻，几秒前的恐惧历历在目，他后怕地平复着呼吸。

“Daddy你在房间里吗？”Emil就站在门口，Sebastian紧张地绞紧了后穴里的异物，Lewis舒服地倒吸了口气。

“你…先去…踢…踢球。”Sebastian每说几个单词就要喘一大口气，暗自祈祷儿子不要发现异常。

“Daddy你还好吗？”

一墙之隔的距离，Lewis坏心地咬上了他的耳朵，舔舐着耳垂，又轻轻吹气。Sebastian哪经得住这些撩拨，一时没忍住，软软地叫了声。

“去踢球…”他讨好地吻了吻Lewis的嘴角，脸颊上的水痕蹭了上去，Sebastian想让男人放过自己，以前每次撒娇都得到了无条件的迁就，“回来…饭就…好了。”

“好吧。”Emil又噔噔噔跑下楼。

确认脚步声远去之后Lewis把皮带解开了，Sebastian的胳膊有些麻，无力地撑在地上，手腕勒出了宽宽的深红印子，他还想说些什么，Lewis忽然就着相连的身体把他抱了起来，Omega下意识双腿缠紧了男人的腰防止掉下去，借着重力进得更深了些，Sebastian仰了仰头，舌尖抵住上唇。

“你儿子…很像你。”Lewis对这场性事没了兴趣，他以为只是一场报复，看着Sebastian痛苦他就会满足。可现在他不仅没有感觉更好，反而心里空落落的。

“嗯。”Sebastian抿了抿唇，晦涩不明地看着Lewis，他深吸了口气，险些脱口而出那个秘密，可想起那句不想莫名其妙有个私生子，又把话咽了回去。他差点忘了，Lewis是更喜欢女儿的。

于是谁也没再说话，房间里只剩下肉体撞击的啪啪声，克制不住的呻吟，Lewis最后又顶了几十下，从Sebastian的身体里退了出来。橡胶套子被丢进垃圾桶，两个人简单冲了个澡，仿佛一切又回到了六年前，紧密的赛历，忙里偷闲的做爱，浴室的清理往往达不到目的，躺在柔软的双人床上有一搭没一搭地聊天，他抱着他渐渐睡着。

Lewis系着腰带，Sebastian把被子往上拽了拽，盖过光裸的肩膀，他想说些什么，又不知道该说什么。

“你…”

他们同时开口，又同时沉默。

“你先。”Sebastian揪紧了被角。

“我的车修好了吗？”Lewis装作随意地提起。

“还差一点。”Sebastian没有撒谎，1950年的哈雷不是那么好找零件，大概还要一周。

“不着急。”Lewis点了点头，“你想说什么？”

Omega纠结了一会儿，他不确定自己该不该麻烦Lewis，但是已经五点了，Emil马上回家，他还没来得及做饭，“你会订外卖吗？”

“你想吃什么？”Lewis有些失望，还是拿出了手机打开饭店目录。

“蔬菜。”Sebastian想了想Emil平时的饮食习惯，没什么特定的名字。

“蔬菜？”Lewis重复了一遍确保自己没有听错，可床上的人一脸认真毫无开玩笑的意思，他靠上床头坐在Sebastian旁边，让对方也能看见手机屏幕。

Sebastian习惯性靠上了Lewis的肩膀，后者自然地搂紧了Omega瘦削的身体，“德国菜？”

“好。”

Lewis擅作主张把菜单切换到第三页，凭着记忆点了份Sebastian以前爱吃的就要结账。

“等等。”Sebastian点了返回，又往下翻了一页，又点了份烤蔬菜还有番茄汤，清单里配送费的价格比点的菜还要贵，他赶忙退出支付页面，“怎么还有配送费？”

这估计是Sebastian第一次订外卖，Lewis看着怀里的Omega慌里慌张地一个劲儿点着返回，生怕多停留一刻就付了款，低声笑了出来。

“怎么了？”Sebastian没明白什么事戳中了Lewis的笑点，不过他暂时没心思管这个，当务之急是他的五十九块不能就这么划出去了，虽然这是Lewis的卡，但是这笔钱他要给Lewis的。

Alpha看着Sebastian胡乱挥舞的手笑着拉住了手腕，Omega却嘶了一声挣脱开，Lewis这才注意到除了皮带的勒痕，Sebastian的手上有很多小伤口，划伤，蹭伤，擦伤，愈合的，没愈合的一块一块，交错在白皙的皮肤上。

Sebastian有时候挺粗心的，修起车来常常伤到自己，好在不疼，他也没太在乎这些莫名其妙的伤口。不过现在Lewis一直盯着他的手看，他又刚刚被标记，虽然只是暂时的，但是本能里对Alpha的依赖致使他下意识想掩盖自己的不完美，胳膊缩回了被子里。

“你帮我…退一下…”抬头对上Lewis的目光，他慌忙垂下眼，往左挪了挪，保持一点距离。

“还想吃什么？”Lewis瞥了眼菜单从床上起身，套好外套，“我开车过来的。”

Sebastian抱着被子摇了摇头。

Lewis再回来的时候Emil正趴在桌子上干巴巴地啃着面包片，饿得头晕眼花。Sebastian还穿着那件白T恤，不过换了条睡裤，蹲在摩托车旁边捣鼓着什么。

Emil的鼻子灵，他另一条腿还没迈进大门，男孩就吸着鼻子跑了过来，“原来是你啊哈雷叔叔。你怎么天天戴口罩？不热吗？”接过纸袋放到桌上，“Daddy你真的订外卖了？”

“嗯。”Sebastian扔下钳子洗手，转身就看见戴着口罩和帽子的Lewis站在门口不动，他愣了一会儿，这才想起来钱还没给，在外套兜里摸了半天掏出一个小布包，“多少？”

Lewis看着Sebastian没说话，Omega以为这是让他看着给，于是掏出了五十。然而Lewis一动不动，丝毫没有接的意思。于是Sebastian又摸了五块。要知道加上配送费才五十九，不能再多了。

“哇塞！Daddy你今天怎么这么大方？”Emil在餐桌边夸张地叫着，声音里的愉悦显而易见。

Sebastian听这话皱起了眉，转过头只见桌子上摆满了外卖盒，Pampa的烤肉，Craves的甜甜圈和奶油蛋糕，weini restaurant的veggie派，还有好多餐馆他听都没听过，拆出来的纸袋几乎堆了桌子一圈。

Emil长大了嘴一口吃下两个寿司，“哈雷叔叔要不要一起吃？”

“吃不了。多的…退了吧…”Sebastian在Lewis的注视下声音越来越小，每年交学费都要七凑八凑，订这么多外卖简直要了他的命，Sebastian拿不准男人的意思，又不想忤逆自己的Alpha。

“好啊，正好我没吃饭。”Lewis忽略了纠结的Sebastian，摘下口罩走了进去。

“叔叔你尝尝……”Emil拿起一个虾球准备喂到哈雷叔叔嘴里，抬头只见一张本该存在于报纸和电视上的脸出现在他面前，手里的虾球滚到了地上。

男孩闭上眼睛，左眼眯了条缝，发现Lewis Hamilton依然坐在他旁边，又赶紧闭上，“Daddy，你能看见这屋里有第三个人吗？”

“这顿饭请你吃的。谢谢你那天在路边帮我修车。”Lewis已经对这种场面见怪不怪，拿了自己的Veggie派自顾自地吃起来。

“你真的是Lewis Hamilton？”Emil长这么大第一次见到明星，一时有些激动，前段时间课间听Lisa说Hamilton拿了七冠王，现在和Schumacher并列世界第一了。

“有个袋子里有冰淇淋，你要现在不吃先放冰箱。”Lewis扫了一眼桌上的盒子，东西太多一时他也没找到。

“你是来布鲁明顿度假的吗？”Emil没心思吃饭了，好奇地打量着男人。

“算是。顺便参加活动。”Lewis拽了张餐巾纸。

“开F1是什么感觉啊？”

“Emil.”Sebastian叫住了儿子，眼神示意别再问了，男孩瘪了瘪嘴，拿起另一个虾球塞进嘴里。

“你喜欢F1？”Lewis头也没抬，专心拌着沙拉，“开过卡丁车吗？”

“没开过。我喜欢足球。但是有时候电视演F1也看一眼。”Emil又打开了话匣子，其实他基本没看过F1，Daddy不让他看，相关知识都是从同学那里听说的，“你会踢足球吗？”

“一般。”Lewis起身去料理台边倒了杯水，“你踢什么位置？”

“前锋。”提起足球，Emil得意地笑了起来，“你在镇上待多久？有时间请你看我比赛。”

事情的发展超出了控制，Emil似乎很喜欢Lewis，Sebastian不知道这只是小孩子的一时新鲜还是别的关系作祟，无论是前者还是后者，都指向同一个Sebastian承担不了的结果。他试着岔开话题，在一切变得更糟之前。

“Emil你不是喜欢吃……”

“好啊。什么时候？”Lewis抢先一步，笑着看向男孩。

“真的吗！”Emil没想到Lewis居然答应了，要知道这可是Lewis Hamilton，F1世界冠军，新的七冠王。

“现在是夏休，整个七月我都有时间。”

Sebastian看着Lewis，他太了解这种笑容了，偶尔流露出的温柔像深不见底的深渊，引诱着人们往下跳，可跳下去以后曾经的浓情蜜意会一点一点把人撕碎。

他已经碎过一次了。

“Daddy你也去吧！”Emil不知道什么时候跑了过来，焦糖色的眼睛里闪着期待的光芒。

Sebastian迟疑了，脑海里编出十几条拒绝的理由。

“那下周三我来接你。”

他意外地看着Lewis，对方平静地看着他，与Emil一模一样的焦糖色将他融化。

所有的借口都被抛之脑后。

———————

温馨提示：  
1.他俩突然和好是因为临时标记，临时标记没了就够呛了。

2.四月再见啦。

番外？

Lewis和Seb和好以后，夏休的时候Lewis跑到小镇上回归家庭生活。

Emil期末考试刚结束，出分前一天，Lewis说，“别的科我不管，音乐要是不及格，你就别认我这个爹了。”

第二天成绩出来了，Emil回家。

Lewis：“考多少分？”

Emil：“你是谁？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你确定不和小宋告个别吗？四月末才能看见我了。实在不知道说啥留五个啊也行啊！


End file.
